Sumpall
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Viktor es un sumpall, y como tal debe cumplir sus obligaciones, entre las cuales se encuentran llevar de vez en cuando a algún náufrago fallecido a la cubierta del llamado buque de arte, todo cambia cuando le toca llevar a un japones de ojos chocolate. Su vida ya no será la misma.


**El sumpall y el Caleuche**

* * *

Viktor estaba triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que realizar su trabajo no le parecía algo tan desgarrador ni le desagradaba tanto.

Quitó un mechón de su platinado cabello que molestaba en su cara y se acercó raudamente hacia aquel cuerpo que flotaba en medio del océano. Lo tomó generosamente entre sus brazos y soltó un suspiro lastimero.

Lo conocía.

Pertenecía a uno de los barcos que le habían llamado la atención hacía tan solo unos días. Era un chico alegre de dulces ojos rasgados, que siempre se mantenía mirando hacia adelante, curioso por los secretos del océano.

Era en esas circunstancias en que él se había dejado mostrar.

No era algo que no hiciera a menudo. Usualmente los marineros que tenían la dicha de verlo luego eran tachados de locos.

El mundo había cambiado, tanto así que ni siquiera los antiguos mitos de los mares permanecían vigentes entre los marineros. Y Viktor aprovechaba eso. Después de todo, tan solo perderían su tiempo si lo intentaban encontrar en la inmensidad del océano. Quizás el hombre debería aprender que ellos tenían la suficiente inteligencia como para no exponerse a una de las razas más dañinas del planeta.

Qué equivocados habían estado los dioses al poblarlos con ellos. ¿Por eso las dos grandes serpientes habían luchado? Le parecía hasta una broma de mal gusto.

Miró nuevamente el cuerpo inerte sobre sus brazos.

Existían momentos, sin embargo, en que nacían humanos que escapaban a la norma. Quizás por eso morían jóvenes, también, como si los dioses no quisieran que se corrompieran con la maldad del resto.

Ese debía ser el caso de aquel marinero.

No había reaccionado como esperaba cuando se mostró ante él hace unos días. Él había esperado que llamara a su capitán y al resto de la tripulación alardeando que había visto a un ser acuático antropomorfo; nunca habría imaginado que aquel joven lo miraría con ojos curiosos, antes de voltear a todos lados como si verificara que nadie lo viera, y regalarle una sonrisa que Viktor no pudo evitar responder.

Desde ese momento hasta aquel fatídico día, Viktor se había aparecido múltiples veces ante el muchacho, permitiendo incluso que este lo pudiera dibujar en una de las ocasiones. Incluso, había considerado en algún momento la idea de secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su propio hogar.

Había sido así hasta que su barco naufragó.

Viktor había estado en un lago del interior cuando escuchó el llamado de uno de los cachalotes. Sus aletas no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidas como para llegar antes de que él pereciera en medio del océano. Y ahí estaba ahora, con el cuerpo de aquel dulce chico en brazos y con una desazón que, sentía, no lo abandonaría pronto.

Si aún hubiese vivido, lo habría llevado sin pensar a su ciudad, en donde se habría convertido en un espíritu del mar, como él.

Pero ya era muy tarde, pensó, pues el ritual solo se podía llevar a cabo si el humano seguía con vida.

Ahora quedaba un solo camino a seguir.

Y era por eso odiaba su trabajo, aunque realmente siempre lo había hecho.

Lo odiaba porque siempre eran los puros de corazón los que partían primero. Lo odiaba porque él, junto a sus hermanos y hermanas, era el encargado de guiarlos hacia un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, en ese momento incluso lo agradecía. De esa forma quizás podría hacer una última cosa por aquel muchacho.

Desvió la mirada cuando notó que sus hermanos llegaban y nadaban alrededor de los cuerpos, sacando gritos sorprendidos a los pocos sobrevivientes. Miraban con desinterés si es que había alguna alma que valiera la pena apartar.

Viktor aumentó su agarre cuando notó que varios pares de ojos se posaban en el chico que mantenía celosamente entre sus brazos.

―Yo lo llevaré ―se apresuró a hablar ante la expresión de extrañeza de una de los presentes.

―¿Estás seguro? ―murmuró Mila mientras acomodada su cabello pelirrojo hacia un costado―. Creía que odiabas esto ―agregó, de seguro recordando las múltiples veces en que Viktor había preferido quedarse solo mirando, al margen del trabajo que realizaban los demás.

Y lo seguía odiando, pensó Viktor con amargura, quizás ahora más que nunca, pero no dejaría que nadie más posara sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo.

Mila pareció entender que no le cedería su labor, y con un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros, se sumergió en las aguas, haciendo un breve alardeo con su cola dorada antes de desaparecer junto a los demás.

Una cabeza de cabello platinado igual que el suyo emergió ahí en donde Mila se había sumergido. La recién llegada miró el cuerpo entre sus brazos y abrió la boca en un gesto de muda exclamación.

―¿Es él…? ―calló cuando vio que Viktor asentía―. ¿Se los llevarás? ―Obtuvo otro asentimiento―. ¿Estás seguro de que lo recibirán?

―Su alma es pura ―murmuró sin permitir una réplica.

Pronto sintió que se acercaba un nuevo barco. Probablemente serían los que se encargarían de salvar a los que aún quedaban con vida y de recoger los cuerpos antes de que las criaturas marinas hicieran lo suyo.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos tendría un destino diferente, y quizás Viktor debía admitir que había algo de capricho en su decisión.

Miró el cuerpo del muchacho por última vez, sacó aquellos aparatos de sus ojos y se sumergió con él, con la idea de acercarse al archipiélago que se dejaba mostrar en el horizonte, todo bajo la mirada de su hermana, que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

Hizo el viaje con cuidado, resguardando el cuerpo de cualquier daño. La muerte del muchacho había sido por ahogamiento, así que no había heridas que mancillaran su piel.

Nadó por los canales mientras la luna llena hacía resplandecer el plateado de su cola.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que era la hora. Si no se equivocaba ―y había descubierto que pocas veces lo hacía― debía faltar poco para medianoche.

La niebla los rodeaba, lo que hacía aún más latente su corazonada.

Y tal como predijo, pronto ruidos de cadenas y música se comenzaron a oír, a la vez que luces se veían a través de la densa neblina.

Viktor esperó paciente a que la música y las luces se acercaran, y cuando esta lo hizo, no pudo evitar mirar con admiración el magistral barco que se abría paso a través de la niebla.

Era el buque de arte, aquel barco fantasma que solía aparecer de vez en cuando a la vista de los hombres, pero con el que su raza solía relacionarse demasiado a menudo.

La música se detuvo cuando uno de los hombres en cubierta se dio cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Atentos, un Sumpall! ―Sí, así era como solían llamarse entre ellos, aunque a veces los humanos solían confundirlos con otros nombres.

Al ver que el tripulante lo miraba con curiosidad, solo necesitó elevar sus brazos para mostrar el cuerpo sin vida que cargaba. Al verlo, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

―¡Tenemos grumete nuevo!

Viktor se sintió aliviado al ver que no se había equivocado y el muchacho era digno de subir al barco. No lo había podido llevar a Sumpallhue, su hogar sagrado, pero al menos había encontrado una alternativa igual de válida.

Fue solo necesario un grito para que varios hombres comenzaran a ayudar y pronto, Viktor y el cadáver del muchacho estuvieron sobre cubierta.

Uno de los tripulantes lo ayudó a ponerlo sobre la madera y tras una breve inspección, abrió la boca del muchacho y echó unas gotas de una cantimplora que traía consigo.

Pese a que Viktor había visto eso miles de veces, seguía maravillándose ante el breve resplandor que el cuerpo hacía antes de que el difunto abriera los ojos en un aleteo.

El muchacho pareció confundido de haber aparecido en cubierta cuando seguramente lo último que recordaba era estarse hundiendo con su barco.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó mirando sobresaltado hacia todos lados y comenzando a alterarse.

Viktor se mantuvo en segundo plano mientras el tripulante que lo había ayudado ponía una mano en el hombro del confundido muchacho y le sonreía.

―¿Tu nombre, grumete?

―Yuri ―tartamudeó mientras miraba hacia Viktor, como si recién se percatara de su presencia―. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ―Respiró profundo antes enfocar su vista nuevamente en el humano frente a sí―. ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

Viktor vio cómo el hombre de ojos verdes negaba y lo apuntaba.

―El Sumpall solo te trajo a ti.

―Viktor ―murmuró mientras se levantaba y tomaba forma humana―. Mi nombre es Viktor. Sonrió cuando notó que Yuri intentaba no mirar su desnudez. Quién diría que un muerto parecería tan avergonzado.

―¿Por qué…?

Viktor sabía lo que se avecinaba, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

―Tú eras el único que valía la pena.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó cómo Yuri apretaba los puños.

―¿Los dejaste morir y me salvaste solo a mí?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Viktor deseó desaparecer pronto de ahí, hasta el punto de que su parte inferior abandonó su forma humana.

―Creo que no lo entiendes, grumete ―murmuró el joven de ojos verdes―. Si estás aquí es porque nunca fuiste salvado.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Yuri se agrandaran ligeramente y Viktor pudo notar que comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. A fijarse en lo antiguo del barco, a poner atención a la música que se había reanudado y a las luces de fiestas que salían de cada rincón. A notar lo pálidos que eran los tripulantes y lo frío del tacto del hombre que lo tocaba.

―Esto es…

―El buque en cuyo interior se da refugio a los que naufragan cerca de la isla grande. Bienvenido al Caleuche, grumete.

Pese a todo pronóstico, Yuri solo asintió con una expresión triste.

―En realidad, soy oficial de cubierta.

El otro hombre sonrió.

―No aquí, amigo ―murmuró mientras le palmeaba el hombro y se alejaba―. Te dejaré digerir la noticia. Todos lo necesitamos. ―Y se fue dejándolos solos, no sin antes despedirse con un breve asentimiento de Viktor.

Viktor notó con cierta diversión cómo Yuri se removía intranquilo y lo miraba de vez en cuando. Lo común de la norma era que se marchara apenas dejaba los cuerpos en cubierta, pero la curiosidad ahora era mayor, mucho mayor. Quería al menos conversar con aquel muchacho que había llamado su atención desde un inicio.

―Entonces… ―comenzó Yuri dubitativo―, el Caleuche existe. Pensé que era solo una leyenda que contaban los lugareños.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces antes de sonreír con una sonrisa corazonada.

―Creo que el que estés hablando conmigo prueba que no son simples mitos.

Yuri rio de manera nerviosa mientras miraba la cola plateada.

―Aún no me puedo convencer de que seas real. Había escuchado sobre los Sumpall antes, pero pensé que eran un mito, como las sirenas.

Viktor torció la boca al escuchar aquel nombre. No era agradable que confundieran a su especie con aquellos seres que tan mala fama se habían hecho a lo largo de la historia. Los Sumpall eran quienes custodiaban las aguas de los ríos y lagos. Mientras un Sumpall habitara esos lugares, el agua nunca faltaría. Claro que también tenían fama de secuestrar personas, eso no lo negaría, pero usualmente era con consentimiento del otro involucrado.

¡Y retribuían a las familias por la pérdida!

Miró a al muchacho de reojo. Quizás debería haber secuestrado a Yuri cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Se habría negado? Viktor admitía que habría sido bastante persuasivo para que aceptara ir con él hasta Sumpallhue, en donde se hubiese convertido en su compañero de aventuras.

Luego, claro, habría tenido que hacer un largo viaje para encontrar a la familia de Yuri y llevarles una ofrenda que compensara la pérdida de su hijo. Era la tradición. Debían entregar algo a cambio por aquello que tomaban.

Agito su cabeza con cierta tristeza. De nada servía pensar en lo que no había sido.

Miró el rostro pasmado del joven y una sonrisa traviesa llenó su expresión.

―¿Quieres tocar? ―preguntó mientras ponía su cola a su disposición―. Solo por ti lo acepto.

El hombre negó de manera nerviosa, hasta el punto de que Viktor pensó que, de estar vivo, el pobre estaría completamente rojo.

―N-no podría…

―¿Me temes? ―cuestionó esta vez con una nota de seriedad. Sonrió cuando vio que Yuri volvía a negar de manera ferviente―. ¿Entonces por qué? ―Esta vez el hombre se mantuvo en silencio―. Ah… ―suspiró de manera dramática―, Yuri realmente es una mala persona por rechazar mi ofrecimiento de esa manera y ahora no querer decirme el porqué.

Yuri boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que al parecer decidió defenderse.

―Es que… tú eres tan fascinante, que no podría ensuciarte de esa forma.

Viktor rio mientras miraba anonadado al hombre que tenía al lado. Era un ser humano fascinante.

―Oh, vamos, no me romperé ―murmuró mientras ponía su cola sobre las piernas del otro.

También, descubrió, era alguien a quien le gustaba molestar.

Yuri cerró los ojos antes de pasar ligeramente su palma por la superficie plateada.

―Es muy suave ―murmuró sorprendido mientras Viktor reía. Al oír aquella risa, Yuri también rio.

Cuando las risas acabaron, se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo, mientras la sonrisa de Yuri lentamente mutaba a una expresión más melancólica.

―Realmente estoy muerto, ¿verdad? Pensé que sería diferente ―murmuró cuando Viktor asintió.

Viktor suspiró.

―Técnicamente lo estás, pero ¿qué es la muerte en realidad? ―Sonrió cuando notó que Yuri lo miraba con atención―. Supongo que es la prueba final ―contestó él mismo―, en donde todas las acciones que llevaste a cabo en vida se ponen en una balanza y determina cuál es tu destino de ahí en adelante. Algunos vuelven a nacer, porque algo realmente les faltó en su primera vez. ―Sonrió―. Algunos reviven en forma de otra criatura porque la madre serpiente lo quiso así y algunos otros… ―miró a Yuri esta vez― son elegidos para pasar el resto de la eternidad celebrando, conociendo lugares que están prohibidos para cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta. Te elegí para venir acá porque vi eso en ti. Y decidí premiarte, para que pases lo que queda de tiempo navegando por las aguas que amas tanto, descubriendo los misterios de este mundo. ―Y era verdad, en parte.

Yuri esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada, que para Viktor fue reflejo de eso que había visto en él y que provocó que, por primera vez en su vida, sintiera la sangre subiendo y coloreando sus mejillas. Abrumado por aquel sentimiento, pensó que ya era suficiente y que volver al agua era una buena opción.

Yuri se levantó apresurado cuando vio que el Sumpall saltaba de improviso fuera del barco.

―¡Espera! ―gritó cuando vio que Viktor tenía intenciones de sumergirse en las negras aguas―. ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Una cristalina risa se dejó escuchar. Viktor le guiñó un ojo.

―Quién sabe. ―Y luego se sumergió.

Y mientras nadaba lejos del Caleuche y lejos de Yuri, escuchó por última vez su voz.

―¡Gracias!

Sonrió para sí mismo y pensó que aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensarlo por una muerte tan prematura. Le brindó el destino que pensó que era más apropiado para él.

La sonrisa tomó un tinte nostálgico.

Quizás podría volver a verlo de vez en cuando, en la proa, escaneando con aquellos curiosos ojos todo lo que tendría disposición. Quizás aquel se convertiría en una de sus cosas favoritas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

_Este es el OS escrito para el reto introductorio de Escritores sobre hielo. Los siguientes capítulos serán la continuación de este OS._


End file.
